


Handwritten

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Pictures, fonts, handwritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale probably has the most amazing penmanship in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handwritten

**Author's Note:**

> Font names are under the image. :) IDK why I did this. I had fun looking for fonts, though!

Gabriel Weiss' Friends Font

KG Eyes Wide Open

Palace Script MT

Where Stars Shine Brightest

Simplesnails Version 4.0

PEAK

Christopherhand

HaloHandletter

AlphaMac AOE

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I think Stiles’ font suits him. Especially the font’s name. :) 
> 
> There was a part in season 1 where Derek's license was shown, and srsly, his handwriting belongs in the Declaration of Independence. Take a look: 
> 
>  


End file.
